


Monday Morning

by KaiBlueOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlueOtaku/pseuds/KaiBlueOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wakes up a little before their alarm goes off on Monday morning, and has time for a little shower quickie to "get off" their work week to a pleasant start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The character of Skye is nonbinary. This means they are neither male nor female. If use of the personal pronoun singular “they” makes you crazy, please do not read this. Also, please be respectful if you leave a review, and don't use any gross slurs. If you’re not sure if you're using a slur, err on the side of caution, or do some homework. If gender identity and alternative sexualities wig you out, please move along. If you're one of the siblings who have been looking for more nonbinary inclusive literature, welcome. I hope you are satisfied with my work.

 

 

Skye woke up Monday morning a few minutes before their alarm went off. They smiled and clicked it off, then hopped up and set about pulling apart their CPAP machine. It should have been washed over the weekend, but they'd had another rough one, and just hadn’t gotten to it.

Skye looked at themself in the door mirror. _Ugh, my hair is a fuckin mess,_ they thought, running their fingers through two inches of pale blond disaster. _Gonna have to stick my head under the shower this morning for sure…_

They went in the bathroom and turned on the tub, waiting for the water to warm up. _Might as well get in there, if I've got to soak my head anyway,_ they decided, and stripped out of their pajamas (really just a shirt and a pair of underwear).

A couple squirts of soap in the end of the hose was followed by some hot water. Skye swished the water back and forth in the length of the hose, then drained it and repeated the process to rinse it, hanging it to dry over the shower head. They glanced up at the clock. _I've got about twenty five minutes before I have to be rolling out the door,_ they pondered. _I think I've got time…_ The siren song of the shower head was too strong to resist, and Skye smiled, pulling the hand-held down from its cradle.

They led a hectic life; long days at work, and they only had one day a week off together with their spouse. With two kids aged five and one, a moment alone to theirself was a precious and stolen thing. But one of the benefits of working at 6am was that the whole household was in bed asleep still while they were up getting ready for work.

Skye fumbled with the shower head, flipping the lever all the way in the wrong direction before figuring it out. They were pretty graysexual, so these shower sessions were not very common, otherwise they might have been more familiar with the settings. Sex was even rarer, honestly. They loved their spouse, but dysphoria is a heartless bitch, and sometimes it's just asking too much to have to tell someone else step by step exactly how they need to touch you. Sometimes, it's much easier to just handle business yourself.

They raised one leg up, bracing a foot on the corner of the tub, and maneuvered the strong blast of water around. The warmth of it on their genitals was soothing, relaxing. They had to turn the water away frequently; initially, it was always much too intense of a pressure to sustain for very long, but as they became more and more aroused, the length of time increased until it became constant. At that point, it became more a matter of hunting around to find a sweet spot of simulation, and just resolving to tolerate the intensity, accepting it, welcoming it, submitting to it.

Skye felt prickles of fire in the soles of their feet, a symptom probably of nervous system overload from the flooding stimulation of the hot, blasting water. They leaned their head back against the wall of the shower, lowering the other leg as they became shaky in the knees. Now it was starting to feel good, and the hunger for release began to mount.

Muscles clenched involuntarily, hips making tiny thrusts, face contorted in a combination of agony and ecstasy. It was nearly painful, and the temptation to stop the water and just stroke their way to climax was tempting… But Skye knew from experience that the orgasm would be much more intense if they stuck it out, bore through the raging power of the spray without touching themself.

They were breathing heavily now, biting their lip, labored exhalations tearing through their nostrils, pulse thundering in their ears. They were adrift on waves of pleasure, nerves aflame, awaiting the storm surge that they could feel was slowly mounting.

Almost there, almost there.. And then it would slip elusively away again. Each time closer, each time desire and need building on itself. Skye began giving tiny moans of ecstasy and whines of desperation. This time, it was building, and it didn't retreat. The intensity bloomed in their loins, like a flower of fire. “Ngggh… Haah…. Fffff… Fffu-uuh-uuhh-uhhh-uuckk,” they whispered as they throbbed and fell back against the shower wall, body wracked in shudders of exquisite pleasure, barely keeping their feet as the orgasm ripped through their body for a solid thirty seconds.

The shower head clunked to the bottom of the tub, and Skye leaned, panting, wrecked, as the aftershocks pulsed. They finally pulled themself back together, and reached down to shut off the water. It took a few additional moments before they felt steady enough to step out of the shower on still-trembling legs. They yanked the towel off the shower curtain rod and began drying off, giving the steamed-over mirror a swipe, then breaking into a fit of laughter seeing their perfectly dry, still disastrous hair.


End file.
